The Guys' Trip to Kings Dominion
by Dyslexic Trin
Summary: The guys and their girls go for a day of fun at the local amusement park. (My and my friends are their girls.) R/R!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Trip to King's Dominion  
By: Tyoko; The Awesome, One and Only, Rae Chan;   
Chibi Ayame and Mrs. Heero Yuy  
  
  
  
"Injustice!"  
  
"Come on Wu-man."  
  
"No."  
  
"It'll be good for us."  
  
"No." Duo paused then grinned.  
  
"Sorrel will be there."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Good. What about you Hee-Chan?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"They're late!" Trin grumbled.  
  
"How about we leave 'em and go do what ever we wan-" Kit was cut off by Duo yelling.  
  
"The God of Death has arrived. You can breath now."  
  
"You're full of yourself aren't you?" Ayame asked.  
  
"What took so long?" Sorrel questioned.  
  
"A certain someone had to bring five guns." Duo said, shooting a look at Heero. "Another someone brought a katana and tried to get it through security." He shot a look at Wufei. "It also took us an hour to get someone to talk."  
  
"I don't give away my name easily."  
  
"It's not even your real name!"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Uh, can we go now?" Rae spoke up.  
  
"Good idea! Can we get some food?" Kit exclaimed, bouncing up and down.  
  
"I agree with Imoto!"[1] Duo cried. Both Rae and Trin groaned.  
  
"You've already had a POUND of fudge, two funnel cakes, three sodas, a water, and a burger!! What more could you need for the week??!" Trin questioned. Kit's eyes got watery and she started to sniff, looking at Trin pleadingly.  
  
"Come on Kit. Lets go. I'll get you something." Quatre said, taking her hand and leading her a little ways away.  
  
"Where are we gonna meet?" Sorrel asked, looking at the backs of the retreating couple.  
  
"Um, we'll find you. I'm buying Kit what ever she wants," Quatre said.  
  
"REALLY?!" Kit squeaked. She clasped her hands together and then grabbed Quatre by the shoulders and French-kissed him long and hard. She stopped and grabbed a blushing Quatre by the hand and ran to the nearest restaurant.  
  
Trin rolled her eyes and looked around. "Where's Heero and Wufei?"  
  
"Right here." Trin jumped and spun around to see Heero and Wufei walking to the group.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Getting back our belongings."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So where to first?" Rae asked.  
  
"FX theatre?"[2]  
  
"Alright!" Duo grabbed Ayame's hand and took off. Everyone followed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"Understand what Heero?" Trin asked.  
  
"What's the specific target?"  
  
"The aliens."  
  
"Where are the controls?"  
  
"They're invisible. It's set up like a Gundam."  
  
"Roger that." The lights dimmed and the movie started. Heero sat in his seat, hands running over the 'invisible' controls. The movie was halfway over when an alien 'appeared' on the screen. Heero whipped out his gun and shot at it.  
"Mission... complete." Everyone was forced to leave the ride due to malfunctions.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"And you are scared 'cus...?" Rae questioned.  
  
"I am NOT scared, you onna!"  
  
"Then why are you blushing?" Sorrel asked.  
  
Wufei boiled in his blood while waiting in line for the Hypersonic XLC.[3] The others were patient, but a little queasy about getting on the ride. It was fast-0 to 80mph in two seconds. Plus it was tall... going 90( up and 90( down.   
  
Trin looked up at the roller coaster, then to Heero. "Heero, are you alright?"  
  
"Hn." His eye was twitching every time the coaster went up. He lowered his head to his chin and closed his eyes.  
  
Rae snickered and tapped Ayame on the shoulder. "Look at Hee-chan! He's scared!"  
  
Ayame laughed and passed the message to Duo, who in turn, broke out into a huge riot and caused many people to stare at him. He then raked a hand through his hair and grinned.  
  
The group of eight teens moved closer to the loading station and filled into the dividing slots for the separate cars. Wufei and Sorrel where in the first row. Heero and Trin where in the second, then came Duo and Ayame, and then Trowa and Rae.  
  
As the car pulled out of the station and around the corner to the take off spot Sorrel noticed Wufei clutching onto the harness of his seat.  
  
"Scared, Chang?" Sorrel questioned smirking.  
  
"Baka Onna."  
  
"Thought so. Hey look at it this way...if you can handle a Gundam taking off then you sure as hell can handle this. You're a Gundam pilot for crying out loud! Chill out." Right as Sorrel finished her "speech" the car fell back into the sling shot harness and prepared to take off.  
  
"...Face forward, keep hands down..." Wufei swallowed. Duo, after hearing NOT to put his hands up, did so anyway. "...Prepare for take off in 3..2..1" The car shot forward and reached 80 mph in less 2.6 seconds going completely vertically up and then right back down and around a corner. The car came to a rough stop just outside of the station.  
  
"YEAH!!!" Duo cried from the third row.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A rather shaky Wufei made his way through the park with the rest of the group.  
  
"I wonder where Kit and Quatre are..."  
  
"Right here!" Came Kit's cheery voice. The group turned and saw the couple walking up to them, Kit holding a large Tropical Smoothie.  
  
"I see you got plenty to eat..."  
  
"Yup!" Kit gave Quatre a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled. "So what's next?"  
  
"How about a game?" Trin suggested.  
  
"Alright." They all nodded their agreements. The ten teens moved through the park to the games. Heero paused at a shooting game.  
  
"This looks like a good mission." Heero handed the man two dollars and then picked up the gun and proceeded to shoot down the plates. He never missed a single one. "Mission complete."  
  
"Which prize would you like, sonny?" Heero glanced at Trin then turned back to the man.  
  
"The bear." The man handed the bear to Heero who turned around and handed it to Trin. She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
Duo skipped off to Ring Toss and paid the man, who handed him 5 rings. Duo took careful aim and let the first one fly: it hit its mark. He let the next one go and it went as well over the post. The next two made it guaranteeing him a prize for Ayame. He smirked and threw the last one extra hard and it went flying past the game area and into the water park and down the Lazy River.  
  
"Oops." Ayame giggled and hugged her new stuffed white tiger.  
  
Quatre moved onto the next set of games.  
  
"What's this game?"  
  
"Wack-a-mole."  
  
"Okay. I'll try this one." He paid his money and picked up the hammer like object. The moles proceeded to hop out of the holes and Quatre preceded to wack them all.  
  
"We have a winner!"  
  
"In more than one way." Kit mumbled. (A/N: His last name...you know...)  
  
"Kit, what prize do you want?"  
  
"Um...the big pink bear!" The man got the HUGE (A/n: And I mean HUGE!) bear down and handed it to Kit who quickly Frenched Quatre. Kit grinned and dragged Quatre off again.  
  
"Where are you going again?!?" Trin yelled after them.  
  
"To thank Quatre!" Kit yelled back.  
  
Trowa sighed and looked at the other games left and Rae happened to point out the Strength-o-Meter.[4] He walked over to it and pays his money. Trowa paused and pulled off his shirt and held it out. "Hold this."   
  
Rae took it quickly. "Sure!" She smirked getting an idea. Trowa turned back to the game and got ready. Rae, with an evil glint in her eye, stopped a passing boy and handed him the shirt and a fifty-dollar bill. "Take this shirt and run to the other side of the park. If you do, you can keep the money."  
  
"Alright..." the boy said and took off running. Rae turned back to watch Trowa. He picked up the large mallet and brought it on the mettle target, which sent the ball flying up, and it hit the bell.  
  
DING!  
  
"We have a winner-"  
  
DING!  
  
The bell came crashing down on the man's head who fell to the ground.  
  
"I guess I get a prize." Rae ran up and grabbed a large stuffed snake.  
  
"Rae...where's my shirt?" Rae turned around with a fake upset look in her eye.  
  
"A large, fat man came by and stole it..."  
  
"It's alright. I've got another." Rae growled.  
  
"But you look better without your shirt!" Trowa started to put the shirt on.  
  
RIP!  
  
Trowa looked at his now shredded shirt. Rae looked innocent.  
  
"That fat guy must not like your shirts..."  
  
"Guess I have to go shirt less..." Rae grinned.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sorrel and Wufei walked up to the batting cages. Wufei quirked an eyebrow at her, and she quirked one back. He sighed mentally and walked over to the game. Handing the man $5, Wufei stepped inside the batting cage and picked up the heaviest wooden bat he could find.  
  
"Good luck Chang," Sorrel said sarcastically.  
  
"You baka onnas, can't get enough of guys showing off in front of other guys..." he muttered under his breath. "Well there's only ONE," he said, hitting one of the balls as it flew out of the cage, "thing that I," he hit another, "know, and it's that," HIT, "I can do much BETTER," another swing, "than them-- by a long shot!" He hit the ball as hard as possible, making the bat crack in two.   
  
"You've won! Choose your prize!" The man gestured towards a variety of stuffed animals.   
  
Sorrel looked at Wufei, then back to the man. "The red dragon."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Wonder why that girl wanted me to run with this shirt..." He looked down at the cool shirt. "Oh well. It's a cool shirt." He took off his and slipped on Trowa's lost shirt. Then he ran off and joined his parents.   
  
"Son! Where did you get that shirt?" a large, fat man with a beard and a mullet asked.  
  
"Some lady at a prize booth gave it to me." The kid grinned. "I like it!"  
  
"Looks like you just came from the circus!" his mother exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah... yeah... it's still cool!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Trowa pretended not to notice his nudity. The loss of his shirt showed too much in his opinion, and with Rae tagging along, he might as well strip off the rest of his clothes too.  
  
"How bout we get some clothes now?" he asked, trying hard not to sound so pleading.  
  
"Well," Rae rolled her eyes, "I guess so. C'mon!" She dragged him to the nearest store, which was named The Rock.[5]  
  
*~*~*  
  
"That was fun! Let's do that again!" Kit bounded back to the ticket booth of Cyber Sez[6](A/n: That's really how you spell it, people...). Quatre followed close behind her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a $20 bill.  
  
"This should take care of it. C'mon, Kit." He walked her up the steps to the soft, leather chairs and the virtual reality headset.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Many of the girls in the store that Trowa and Rae were in were giving the banged boy looks and hints to follow them...   
  
Rae stared every one of them down in a Heero Yuy Death glare(tm). Some of them whimpered and backed away, quickly leaving the store. Others huffed and turned their backs on her, letting their eyes wander back to Trowa.  
  
The brown-headed girl held up a black muscle shirt and spiked collar in the air and grinned widely. 'Heh heh... This'll be great!'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Heero, Trin, Duo and Ayame headed for the next ride, Ricochet.[7] They started for the line, which was somewhat empty.   
  
Duo leaned against the railings and sighed. "So where to after this?" he asked.  
  
"Uh... the Bumper Cars."  
  
Duo and Ayame seemed to jump in their shoes. "Alright!" they yelled together.  
  
Heero looked ahead of them, seeing that it was their turn to get on the ride. He motioned towards it, waving his hand to the small, four-person car. He and the others sat down; Trin and him in the front seat; Ayame and Duo in the back seat.  
  
"Let's go!!" Duo yelled.  
  
Heero watched the young girl come towards him and push the bar across his lap. He muttered under his breath, "Mission accepted."  
  
The ride went up a somewhat-steep hill and came hurling down towards the ground, then went up again. A series of sharp twists and turns followed, then more hills. Little did the pilots know that this ride took pictures...  
  
They exited the ride a little while after and stopped at a very colorful photo booth.   
  
"What's this doin' here?" Duo asked, walking up to the cashier.  
  
The woman looked up to the young man with a braid and giggled inwardly. After all, she had seen quite a few hairstyles in her day... "Can I help you?" she asked, giggling.  
  
"What is this place?" he asked, roaming his eyes over the various pictures.  
  
"It's the photo booth for the Ricochet," she said, raking a hand through her blonde hair. "Would you like to see your picture?"  
  
Duo grinned and nodded, then turned around to the rest of the group and motioned them to come over. They came and watched as their picture came up on the over-sized TV screen.  
  
Trin and Ayame couldn't help but start laughing. The picture showed a dramatic Duo, head lolled back and hand over his forehead. Ayame had a raised eyebrow, but her hand was on her forehead as well. Heero had his gun cocked towards the camera; a smug look on his face. Trin had Duo's scythe in her hand, and his braid in the other.  
  
"Uh..." Duo started. "Can we put this on layaway?"  
  
The woman turned her back on the four, talking to the manager. She came back with a substantial amount of papers. "You'll have to sign all these..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sorrel and Wufei got off Flight of Fear.[8] Wufei was trembling again, and Sorrel reached up and patted his head.   
  
"It'll be alright, Chang. You'll get used to them soon enough." She dragged him off to another roller coaster, tossing the large, over-stuffed dragon into his hands. "In the meanwhile, hold this."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kit and Quatre were walking around the park, looking for something to do. Kit spotted a small store and dragged Quatre into it.   
  
The store was a black-and-white theme, supplying clothes, accessories, nick-knacks and other things.  
  
Kit picked up a long, fitting black dress and held it up. "What d'ya think?"  
  
"It suits you." Quatre looked over to the jewelry and picked up a small ring with a red stone in it. "Try this on."  
  
She obeyed and showed it to him. "Alright!" The teen gave him a quick hug and moved to the men's section. She grabbed a white poet shirt and matching pants. "Ya gotta wear this!"  
  
Quatre sighed and walked to the dressing rooms. Kit followed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Die!"  
  
"Duo, stop it!"  
  
"Die! Die!"  
  
Ayame tried desperately to get her car away from Duo, who was chasing her in his.  
  
"Trin! Save me!" Trin rammed her car in the side of Duo's. Heero then rammed her car. She gave him a Death glare(tm). He smirked.  
  
"I love bumper cars!" Duo proclaimed as they left the ride. "Can we eat?"  
  
"Yeah... it is lunchtime." Ayame looked at her watch.  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Trin, Heero, Duo and Ayame walked into the Wild Thornberry Café and took a seat at the corner table.  
  
"Hey look! There's the rest of the gang!" Duo pointed to the approaching group of six.  
  
Trin looked at Trowa who was now dressed in black muscle shirt, black loose jeans, and a black bucket hat.  
  
"When did Duo get a hold of you, Trowa?!?"  
  
"More like Rae..." Rae stood beside Trowa trying to hold in a giggle.   
  
"We had to find him some clothes."  
  
"Who's hungry?" Sorrel questioned. All of them replied with a yes; Duo and Kit bouncing up and down.  
  
They all sat down and a waiter came over and took their orders.  
  
"So...did you guys have fun on the Ricochet?" Quatre questioned.  
  
"Yeah! We got our picture taken but we didn't have money so we couldn't get it..." Duo said still smiling.  
  
"Sounds fun. If you will excuse me I need to use the men's room..." Quatre stated and stood walking from the table. The waiter came with the food.  
  
"Food! Alright!" Kit and Duo dug in while the others took their time.  
  
"OOF!" Duo felt something hit his gut. He looked down and noticed the picture from the Ricochet. "You got this for us?"  
  
"I thought you should have a picture from your first time at KD..."  
  
"Thanks man!" Duo passed the picture around and it got a few laughs from everyone.  
  
"So now what?" Ayame asked.  
  
"I want to get a tattoo." Rae said.  
  
" A REAL ONE?!?"  
  
"No. An airbrush tattoo."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So what are you getting, Duo?" Ayame asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
The group walked to the parlor and picked out their tattoos and paid for them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
All of them stood in like for Volcano The Blast Coaster[9] while they admired their tattoos.  
  
Duo's tattoo was a scythe with a green blade and "02" behind it. Sorrel's was a black unicorn. Rae's was a dragon. Trowa's was a fancy cross. Heero's was a gun. Ayame's was a gray wolf. Trin's was a glacier with fire under it and "00" behind it. (A/N: 00 is the number Duo gave her a long time ago.) Kit had a tiger ready to pounce and Quatre and gotten a rock with sand on it. Wufei had gotten a Dragon holding a Katana in its hand.  
  
"I like yours best, Duo." Trin stated.  
  
"You guys...it's our turn." Quatre said and they moved onto the rides. Heero and Trin sat in the front and he was holding onto the seat harness and mumbled: "Mission accepted."  
  
Trowa and Rae where in the next seat. Neither seemed to care that they were getting on a ride almost as bad as Hypersonic XLC.   
  
Duo and Ayame were in the third row both bouncing up and down with excitement.  
  
Kit and Quatre where in the fourth row waiting patiently for the ride to start...or at least Quatre was patient.  
  
Wufei and Sorrel where in the fifth row and Wufei was not too happy. He had been on the other two rides that went this fast but he still a little nervous, which he would never admit to anyone. Sorrel smirked when she saw Wufei holding on tightly to the seat harness. She thought about chiding him about being scared but decided against it.  
  
"Please secure all loose articles. Loose articles are not permitted. Keep you're head back." The announcer's voice came over the com.  
  
"5...4...3..." The girls all yelled together. They loved to count down. "2...1!" The ride shot off through the tunnel. It shot out through the back and did a few quick flips and turns then entered back inside the mountain and went up completely vertically and out through the top. The set of cars (more like swings) circled around the ride flipping and twisting until it speed into the side of the mountain and came to a quick stop.  
  
"YEEEEEE HAAAAAA!!" Duo yelled from the third row. "That was great!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hee-chan stop it with the 'Hns'. It takes away all the fun."  
  
"Mission complete."  
  
"Stop it with the 'Mission completes' too!"  
  
"Shut up Maxwell!"  
  
"Why? It's not my fault you're scared of roller coasters."  
  
"I am not scared."  
  
"What ever you say Wu-man."  
  
"It's Wufei!"  
  
"What ever...Wu-man." Duo giggled as they got off the ride and walked into the gift shop. "Alright! CANDY!!"  
  
"Great...now all we need is a baka with a sugar high..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
The group was walking through the park when Trowa spotted a kid wearing a shirt just like his.  
  
"That's my shirt...it even had the stain where Duo dropped his drink..." Trowa headed over to the kid.  
  
"Trowa! That's not your shirt." Rae tried to pull him back.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Trowa you got a shirt...let it go."  
  
"Hm...fine." Trowa went back to the group. Duo looked down at it watch.  
  
"Man with eating lunch late and going on Volcano it's almost time to go...it's about four o'clock. The Park closes at six-thirty."  
  
"We got two and a half hours...what next?"  
  
"Cyber Sez!" Kit screeched.  
  
"What's THAT?"  
  
"Virtual Reality."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Die! Die! Die! Die!" That was all the people passing by the Cyber Sez game area heard, because that was what you were recurred to yell at certain times during the game as you went about it.  
  
Duo pranced down the stairs of the game and tripped over his own feet and landed face first on the floor.  
  
"I'm OKAY!" Trin, Kit, Ayame, Sorrel and Rae all laughed at him. Quatre covered his mouth to hide a laugh. "It's not that funny..."  
  
"Yeah it is!" Trin cried. Duo pouted and Ayame walked over and handed him a candy bar, which quickly cheered him up.  
  
"We have a half hour left. Where now?"  
  
"The Eiffel Tower?"  
  
"How about a water ride? White water canon is cool." They all nodded their agreement and set off for the last ride of the day.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I'm cold!" Duo screamed as the raft with the ten teens made it's way down the rapids.  
  
"We all are, Maxwell!" Wufei grumbled. Ayame giggled and screamed as a huge wave came up over the side of the raft and drenched them all completely. The wave got a few giggles and screams from everyone...except Heero and Trowa.  
  
The raft passed through a tunnel and water came pouring from all sides of the walls down on top of them getting them wetter than they already where.  
  
Wufei looked up, and to his glee saw the station where they were to get out.  
  
All ten of them climbed out and walked down the path, soaking wet. Duo walked slowly out of the park gates not wanting to go. They all piled into the car and sat on towels to keep the seats from getting too wet.  
  
"That was fun." Quatre said as he started the car and headed towards the exit.  
  
Duo looked at the brochure for the park and saw something else. Written in big bold letters was "VISIT BUSH GARDENS!"  
  
"Hey! Look! Another park! Can we go tomorrow?!?"  
  
Trin, Heero, Ayame, Trowa, Rae, Quatre, Kit, Wufei and Sorrel all groaned at the idea of spending another day with the braided baka at another amusement park.  
  
  
*~*THE END!*~*  
  
  
[1] Imoto is the Japanese work for "little sister." In this story Duo and Kit are brother and sister.  
  
[2] The FX Theater is a theater with moving seats making it seem like you're really there.  
  
[3] Hypersonic XLC is a 20 seconds long ride that takes off at 80 mph, goes straight for a bit, then goes 90 degrees vertically up then back down, around a corner and back to the station.  
  
[4] The Strength-o-meter is a tall post with a bell on top. You hit a mettle weight and it knocks the ball up. If the ball hits the bell you win.  
  
[5] The Rock is a store that revolves around Wayne's(sp?) world.  
  
[6] Cyber Sez is a virtual reality game. Nothing more. I swear! It's not hentai!  
  
[7] Ricochet is a small roller coaster with sharp and fast turns.  
  
[8] Flight of Fear is a roller coaster inside a building and it revolves around Area 51. Supposedly you are coming to look at a space ship they found and while you are inside the space ship takes off.  
  
[9] Volcano The Blast Coaster is a roller coaster that looks like a volcano. Supposedly you "erupt" from it in the middle of the ride when you come out upside down from the top of the mountain. 


	2. MORE FUN!

Dear Readers,

Once I finished with "Learning to Trust Again" I will be working on sequels to this story. ::grins:: I plan to make then visit all theme parks that I know ANYTHING about. Hehehehehe

Love Always,

Trinity


End file.
